Bloodlust
by Lornite
Summary: AU Making a deal with Rumplestiltskin isn't for the feint of heart. But she will do anything for the people she cares about, even becoming a maid at the Dark Ones' rather large estate. Although Belle isn't all she appears to be... Vampire Belle/Rumplestiltskin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Belle sat on a large boulder watching the moon descend into the tree tops. She hadn't been waiting long before..."Looking for me, dearie?" said a high-pitched male voice. Belle smirked but wiped it off and slowly turned around to find the source of the voice. He was an odd looking creature. With a strange mixture of green and gold skin and wavy shoulder length brown hair, his eyes gold and larger than normal ones. He wore an orange dragon skin coat with a high collar and black leather pants with knee high boots.

"Yes, I am." She said calmly. He looked her up and down wondering what this desperate soul wanted. She realized "And what may I do for you, Miss...?" He asked. "Rose," she lied, then curtsied. "Rumplestiltskin" he replied, bowing."So you wish to make a deal?" He asked, circling her. "Yes." She said quietly, reminding herself why she was here.

"I wish for a cure, for my friend...he's dying." Belle said looking down at her feet. He studied her for a moment with a stern look. "Please, I'll give you anything in return." She tried not to cringe at her words, not wanting to sound weak but she couldn't lose her only friend. "Anything?" He sneered. "Anything." She repeated. He stared at her with a crooked grin. "So, what is your price?" She asked looking up at his face.

"You." He said in a low voice. "What?" She asked shocked."You heard me, dearie." He said with his high-pitched voice. "What...do you mean?" She said with wide eyes. He grinned at her shock "I want you to come and work for me, in my castle." He giggled. "Oh." She said softy. "What shall I do?" She asked curiously, she hadn't worked for anybody in all her centuries. "Clean and cook." He said rolling his eyes, realizing she must be of royal blood. "Yes, of course." She said awkwardly. Suddenly a cloud of purple smoke appeared, upon clearing it left a contract and quill in his hand.

"Just sign right here." He grinned and pointed at the bottom. She looked it over for a moment before grabbing the quill and signing it. He giggled, the contract and quill disappearing into another puff of purple smoke, being replaced by a small bottle.

"Here, give this to your friend." he said handing her the bottle. She took it carefully, staring at it. "I shall see you in four days." He said with a bow before disappearing into yet another shroud of smoke. After staring at the spot where Rumplestiltskin stood, she slowly drew her attention to the small clear glass bottle in her hand. She gripped it tightly and placed it in her satchel, she looked up at the moon and realized the sun was rising. Pulling her hood up she quickly made her way back through the forest to her cottage.

"Well it's about time!"Shouted her friend as he saw her entering the room. He had been laying on her bed awaiting her return. "Be grateful that I actually came back." She said laughing. "Oh Belle, you wouldn't let me die, you'd miss me too much." He said with a grin while trying to sit up. She hit him playfully. She knew he was right, Jefferson was her only friend, the only person she really seemed to care about. She handed him the bottle and he snatched it and drank it as fast as he could. "Be carful, Jefferson!" She shouted a little too loud but he just shrugged it off before violently coughing. She patted him on the back.

She watched him lay back down and fall asleep. Sighing, she walked over to the stove and put on a bout of tea. Her thoughts came to Rumplestiltskin and she smiled. She didn't know why but she had somehow been drawn to him and she wasn't at all surprised to find she was slightly eager to see him again. Belle poured herself a cup of tea and looked over at the window and sighed when she realized the sun was rising. Taking a sip of her tea she walked over to her couch, curling her fingers around the cup. The heat of the porcelain was almost enough to bring warmth to her frozen hands. Placing the cup on the table beside her, Belle curled up and drifted off to sleep.

Belle awoke to clattering in the kitchen. She froze. Listening intently, she relaxed when she realized it was Jefferson. "Ah, you're awake." He said happily, popping his head around the doorway. She got up, stretched, and made her way over to the kitchen. "And you're alive." She said beaming at him. He laughed and nodded "Better than ever." He grinned. She sat at the table and he placed a cup in front of her. She looked down at the cup and cautiously took a small sip "It's fresh." She said looking back up at him. "Yeah, I just got some today." He said awkwardly. She nodded slowly and looked back down at her cup.

"What did he want in return?" He said breaking the silence."He wanted me to be his maid." He laughed in and shook his head "You? A maid?" She swatted at him "I could do it." She said crossing her arms. "Sure..." He said grinning. She huffed in response, but couldn't help but smile.

So...this is my first ever fanfic .

I don't if I should continue or not, Do you think I should continue?

Also thanks for reading ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?" Jefferson asked as he handed Belle her satchel. "I made a deal Jefferson, I plan to honor it." She said placing her satchel around her shoulder. He placed his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes "Be careful, okay?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I put enough blood in there to last you a week." He said pointing at her satchel "And then what?" He smiled and said "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

They hugged once more before going their separate ways. Belle made her way through the forest, looking up at the sky to check the moon was still there, when she stopped in her tracks. "How am I supposed to get there?" she mumbled out loud. She realized she forgot to ask. She stood there for moment before deciding to go back where they had first met and made their deal.

As soon as she found her way back to their meeting spot she noticed a figure sitting on the boulder that she quite liked to sit on at times and just watch the woods. When she got closer she realized who it was "It would of been nice if you had just told me to come back here." She giggled softly at the way he practically jumped from his seat. He cleared his throat and brushed his clothes and looked at her slightly surprised that she had actually come. "Did I not tell you?" He said "I must of forgot." He giggled.

"Now, come along." He said putting his hand up for her to grab, she stared at it for moment before being broken out of her trance by his slightly annoyed voice "I don't have all night, dearie." he snapped. She lifted her chin and grabbed his hand. Suddenly she was surrounded by smoke, she swatted at it, trying to see where she was. She found herself in what looked like a trophy room but also a dining room. She noticed he was at the other end of the room when she stopped staring at the treasures, she apparently wasn't the only one staring "Aren't you coming?" he said finally, she nodded and walked over to him.

They entered a hallway and stopped in front of a wooden door. He opened the door with a wave of his hand, she stepped and was surprised to find it wasn't a dungeon. It wasn't the nicest place she'd seen but it also wasn't the worst. She actually liked it, she turned to look at him but found he had disappeared.

Shrugging it off and closing the door she went to further expect the room. The bed was a size smaller than her own but the fabric was a lot softer. The bath was larger than she thought. "You could fit two people in here." she said to herself and laughed. She continued to look around and found there wasn't a single mirror, she was glad, she could no longer appear in one so she had no use for them. She realized she was thirsty and remembered she hadn't drank since yesterday, she searched her satchel that was still hanging on her shoulder, as soon as she found a bottle she gulped it down. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and froze, she quickly put the bottle back in her satchel and ran off to wash her face. When she came back out of the bathroom she found him leaning against the door frame, a small smile on his face "Care to join me, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin said with his high-pitched voice. She nodded and followed him down into the hall.

As they reached the table in the middle of the dining room, he pointed to another room just behind her and said "The tea set is in the kitchen." he sat down in his chair at the front of the table. She calmly walked off into the direction he pointed to. She looked around the kitchen for the tea set and found it was on the table in the corner of the room she walked over and noticed it was already made, shrugging it off she picked up the tray and walked back out. When she entered she saw him fiddling with a string of gold before looking up and putting it in a pocket, he grinned at her. She poured his tea and started to walk over to hand his tea to him when she tripped over herself. Embarrassed, she quickly shot up and realized the tea was now seeping into the carpet, she silently cursed at herself and bent to pick up his cup. As she bent to retrieve the cup she noticed it had been chipped.

"Oh, I'm sorry but it's chipped." She said lifting it up so he could see, she shyly looked at his face and saw he was simply staring at her. "It's just a cup." He said finally. Nodding nervously she sprung back up to place the cup back on the table, she refilled his cup and awkwardly handed it to him. She noted the way he looked at her before he dismissed her.

She walked out of the dining hall and started to make her way back to her room before noticing a hall. She stood there for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her, she made her way down this new hallway and came across two large doors. She hesitatingly opened one of them and stepped in. As she entered the room she realized how large it was, she gasped. Going further into the room she noticed there were large glass windows and a large chandelier, she was so distracted by it that she didn't notice him standing in the doorway. "I don't remember saying you can wander around." He said while crossing his arms. She spun around so fast she felt dizzy "I'm sorry, I was just-" she stuttered before noticing the sunlight was etching towards her. She glanced back at the windows then to him before dashing past him and going straight to her room.


End file.
